A long time ago we use to be friends
by Princ3ss St3phii
Summary: Its the day of the wedding and Veronica is 3 months pregant with Logans baby, but is getting married to Duncan, but what will happen at the wedding
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Mars

Chapter 1By BoyToyFan

Life has been hard at Neptune High, ever since Veronica Mars' best friend Lilly Kane died. Veronica had gotten raped and Duncan had dumped her. Bit hard if you ask me and this story is based on my favourite characters. So here is the life of Veronica Mars.

It is Friday the 10th of October and Veronica had just arrived at school for the day. She was ready for Logan's heart beating. She was so fed up with it and today was the day that Veronica was going to stand up to him. As she was going to her locker she saw Logan standing there, she then said

'Now what can I do for you today Logan?'

'Well, hang on a second I had something really good to say.' Logan stopped talking and started thinking and Veronica was staring at him, she said

'Well Logan?'

'Oh yer I just wanted to say hi.' Then he gave her a wave in the most pathetic way possible.

'Yep that is totally normal…well isn't there going to be something about Duncan in there?'

'Well,' Logan muttered then said 'I have passed that stage now Veronica.'

By this time he had his gorgeous smile on his face and Veronica was smile then said, 'So now we have passed that stage, can I please go to my locker.'

'Oh okay.' Logan then walked backed to his friends, Veronica watched as Logan walked away and though to her self 'There is something weird going on and I want to find it out.' The bell then went and she was off to her first class.

It was now lunch and Veronica was sitting at her table as perusal. She went to take a bit of her sandwich but stopped because Logan was just to sit down at her table, she said. 'Are you lost?'

'No am I?' Said Logan.

'Well you know you usually sit at that table over there. So I think you are lost?' Veronica was trying to make him leave, because she was not use to having people sitting at her table since Wallace left to move to the other side of the country.

'Well I thought it was time for a change and you always look sad so I thought that you could have so of my lovely charm.' He then smiled. Veronica loved Logan's smile because it was so cute.

'Alright you can sit here.' Veronica said, with a cute little smile on her face.

'So Veronica, how has your day been so far?'

'Hang on Logan, you really want to know how my day has been so far? Really.' Veronica said. Logan then nodded.

'Okay that is totally normal, well earlier on this beautiful day I was walking to my locker to find out that there was a totally weird person standing there, and he was acting really nice for some reason which I don't know why, so in a couple of seconds I am going to ask him why is he being so nice… well Logan?'

She waited for an answer from Logan then he said,

'You will know tomorrow, you might get a surprise.'

Then he stood up and walked back to his table of friends.

She then said to herself, 'What surprise, I am already surprised that he is begging nice to me, well I guess I will find out tomorrow.' For the rest of the day, Veronica Mars was trying to figure out, what Logan had said to her and why he was begging so nice.

Veronica woke up the next day by a knock on the door. She had to get it because her father was already at work. She got up chucked on a jumper and walk to answer the door. When she opened the door to her surprise Logan was standing there.

"Good morning sunshine," Logan said.

"Yes, Logan." Veronica said with a surprised look on her face,

"What's wrong V?" Said Logan

"That you are at my door, hang on, now where are the guys." She said.

"There aren't guys here with me," he pause, "I just wanted to see you." He said,

Veronica thought about it for a second, she then said

"Well come inside you must be cold." Logan walked in and Veronica closed the door behind him.

"Well, I will go and get dressed, and you can make yourself a coffee or something, I will be back in a second."

Veronica walked to her room and closed the door behind her. It was 2 minutes later and Veronica came out in a pair of jeans and a tee, she then asked,

"So why are you here Logan on a Saturday?"

He paused then said, "Get your keys I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay, I will go and get them and lets go."

They were standing outside the apartment and Veronica was locking the door. She pulled the keys out and then started to walk away, Logan then said "Ladies first." Veronica then felt like she had felt with Duncan. 'Am I falling for Logan?' she asked herself, she then turned around, Logan looked surprised and then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then started to walk off and Logan grabbed her arm, turned her around and started pashing her. This went on for a couple of seconds and Veronica then stopped, she pulled away. She was thinking of Lilly and how can a great kisser like Logan could kill anyone, especially the one he loved, and she looked at Logan in his eyes and started kissing him again.

After a while Veronica stopped and said to Logan,

"Why did we just kiss Logan?"

He looked puzzled,

"I like you Veronica, and I have always, and" he paused "and I just want to love you and now that Lilly is dead I can make it come true, if you want it as well?"

He stopped and looked at Veronica in her eyes, and then he said,

"I am sorry about this I didn't mean to put it on you straight like this, I better go," he started to walk away, Veronica couldn't think straight and then she yelled out of no where, "I LOVE YOU TOO LOGAN!'

She ran straight for him, jumped up in his arms and rapped her legs around him and looked deep into his eyes, Logan started laughing, then Veronica did, and they started kissing again.

After a while they stopped kissing each other and Veronica then asked Logan

"So you came all this way to tell me how you fell about me that is so sweet," looking at Logan "and so what is going to happen now, are we going to have some more minutes in heaven, are we going to do something?"

"Umm, well you know we could go down to the beach and make out some more, then after we make out I will take you the back street home and we can make out some more." Then he started laughing. The Veronica said " I like that plan a lot and come inside while I get so different clothes on," Logan had a huge smile on his face then Veronica said, "I can get changed myself thanks Logan," and gave him a quick kiss, she grabbed his hand and she took him inside.

By the time they got to the beach it was packed, Logan unpacked the car and grabbed Veronica's hand and he started walking over to his group of friends the people that have given Veronica hell since Lilly Kane died, then Veronica turned Logan around and said in her serious voice, "What are you doing Logan we can't sit with them, they have been giving me hell since last year," she started to cry, Logan drooped the stuff and hugged her, she rapped her arms around his back and lent her head against his chest, then he whist bed to her, "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Veronica shook her head and said, "This can never work between us Logan it was a big mistake, I am sorry." She started to cry again and ran off, she ran past the car and sat on a bench, Logan was chasing Veronica and she didn't realise, he had put the stuff back in the car and sat next to her and got her hand and started kissing it, and then he said in a low voice, "I WILL, I WILL make this happen between us, because I love you Veronica, always have and always will, no matter what happens to us, I WILL love you till the day I die, and I promise you, that even if you don't love me till the day you die I will."

Logan started to have tears in his eyes Veronica looked at him and said "I promise that I WILL love you till the day I die to."

Then Veronica gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then looked out to the sea, but she couldn't see it because Duncan was standing there, then he yelled

"WHAT HE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Everybody stopped at looked at the three of them, then Logan said

"Look mate, I can explain."

"Explain what?" Duncan yelled, "That you have hooked up with my ex, and the girl I still love." Veronica gave him a strange look, then Duncan said, "yes Veronica I, I still love you, and you Logan, what the hell are you thinking, I told you as a friend that I still loved Veronica then you go after her, when I was going to ask her out again, how could you." Duncan started to walk off, Logan stood up and pulled him back "Mate, look I am sorry and I don't…."

Duncan turned around and he was really angry and then out of nowhere he punched Logan in the nose. Blood was pissing out everywhere, Logan through a punch back and it hit Duncan in the mouth, Then Veronica stood in between them and shook her head, then yelled as everyone was around them in a circle and watching, "Stop It, Just Stop it both of you!" then both of the boys looked at her and she continued "I don't want to brake up your friendship, so I wont go out with either of you and, become friends, you shouldn't be fighting over me, it isn't worth it, stay friends a forget about me please."

She walked off, Logan started walking after her and Duncan pulled him back and said "She is right you know, but I have had my chance with her, so tell that I still love her, and I hope that you two have a great life," he started to walk off, and then said, "Hey Logan, don't talk to me ever again and I mean it!"

Logan didn't know what to do, chance after the girl he love or, go after his best mate… he chose the love of his life Veronica Mars.

He got in his car and drove after her, when he caught up to her, she had tears coming down her face. He pulled over and jumped out of the car and ran over and hugged her so tight, and this showed Veronica how much he really loved her.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 By BoyToyFan

Continued

Veronica looked at Logan and grabbed his hand and ran off to his car.

"I think that we should keep this a secret for the moment." Veronica said to Logan and Logan looked at Veronica, "Yer I think so, and I will take you home now."

Then he looked out at the road, and then she said "Lets go to your house first and I can help you with the bleeding, here," she said and handed him a tissue she continued "Pull over and I will drive and you hold pressure on your nose."

Logan pulled over and got out and ran on the other side of the car and opened the door for V.

He got in and so did Veronica, she put on her set belt and then they were off, as she was driving, Logan placed his hand on Veronica's leg, she didn't mind and just kept driving, then he said, "I have to tell you something V," he looked sad and Veronica said, "what is it Logan? You can tell me anything," she had a smile on her face because she thought it was going to be something happy.

"Oh never mind, its nothing don't worry about it, and" he paused to try and think of something, then he said "Did I ever tell you that you are a really slow driver."

Veronica looked amazed and then slapped his hand, there was a silence in the car until they got back to Logan's house, she pulled up at the door, and they both got out. Logan opened the door and said, "Yes there is no-body home," he looked at Veronica and she said, "let's go to the bathroom and get your nose better and cleaned up shall we." She walked towards the bathroom and Logan followed. After cleaning up his noes, Logan grabbed Veronica's hand and took her to the lounge room, they stood in the middle of the lounge room and kissed, then Logan whished in her ear, "Close your eyes." Then she said "No way," then Logan said "For me please." Then there was a silence for a moment and Veronica looked around and then closed her eyes.

She was waiting there for a couple of seconds and then opened her eyes to see that no one was there, she got scared then out of nowhere Logan tapped her on the shoulder and she screamed, and turned around and punched him in the arm, then Logan said "Since we didn't get to swim at the beach, I have decided that we will go for a swim in my pool now."

Veronica had a huge smile on her face, and kissed Logan again, they stopped for a second to take of the clothes because they had bathers on underneath, and started kissing again and as they were kissing they were walking out to the pool, but they didn't get in quite yet. Logan lead V over to a deck chair and they lied down and still kept on kissing, they were kissing for a couple of minutes and then they got in the pool, well the truth is that Logan chucked Veronica into the pool, and Logan was swimming after her. When they stopped chasing each other they got out of the pool and went inside to have a shower (in different ones of course). After Veronica had a shower and got changed she went into Logan bedroom, where he was laying topless with a pair of brown borrdies, with his great six pack. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him, and she was still drying her hair. Logan sat up and gave V a hug and kissed her check and got up and but a movie into the DVD player, he laded back on the bed and patted a spot next to him to interacted to Veronica to lay there and she did. She slides her way back on the bed and lay next to Logan and he placed his arm around her. Then 2 minutes into the movie they started to kiss, and they were rolling all over the bed. Logan was rubbing his hand up and down Veronica's leg, and Veronica and rubbing Logan's back. Then they rolled over and Logan was on the bottom, he was still rubbing Veronica's leg and she had moved of his back and started touching his six pack (she had never felt one before because Duncan didn't have one, and that was one bad thing about Duncan). Logan started laughing and Veronica was using her whole hand now, then Veronica started kissing him down his neck and all around it, he was laughing because her hands were cold, and then Logan used both of his hands and placed them on her hips and picked her up dumber on the other side on his KING sized bed. Then V stopped and got up and took out the DVD and put on a CD and put it up to as loud as it could go, and walked back over to the bed, and Logan was lying down and she sat on his upper legs and moved her hands around his 6 pack, and Logan was still lying there with his hands under his head. Logan then moved his hands up onto V's hips and held them there for a while. Then Veronica was starting to kiss his six pack and was moving her way up to his neck, and as she was doing this Logan was moving his hands down onto V's bottom, and left them there for a while and Veronica made her way up to Logan's face and started kissing his chin then his lips, and Veronica was lying on top of him now spread out. They were doing this for about 15 minutes then Logan got up and walked over to his mini bar and pulled out a bottle of shamps, and two glasses and came back and sat on the bed, and opened the bottle and it went everywhere all down Veronica's top, Logan lent over and started licking it of her neck, she pushed him away and poured the drink into the glasses, then drank it. Veronica's top was so wet, so she placed the drink on the ground and walked over to the chess of draws and opened it to find a shirt, she found one a, and took of her top and was facing the door, then when she took of her shirt and was about to put on Logan's shirt, Logan had his arms around her stomach and was kissing her shoulder, she then dropped her wet shirt and moved herself around so she was facing Logan, she then placed her arms around Logan's neck. Logan then pulled V up and she rapped her legs around his hips, and first he walked over to the door and turned of the light and then walked over to the window and shut the blinds, then it was dark then and they moved there way over to the bed. To Veronica this felt so natural and felt so right. So they were on the bed with the music still blasting out. Logan felt a bit cold, and imagined that Veronica would be cold too, so he pulled back the doona and placed it on tops of the both of them, as they were still kissing.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3By BoyToyFan

After Logan put the doona on top of both of then, Veronica stopped kissing him and Logan was kissing her neck, then Veronica looked over at the time.

"Oh crap!" she yelled, she jumped out of the bed and turned off the music,

"What's wrong V?" Logan asked, "Look at the time it is 6:30 I have to get home," she started to walk to the door and then Logan said, "Why do you have to leave, why don't you stay the night, just call your dad on your cell, just say that you are at a friends house,"

"I can't do that Logan?"

"Why not? Please stay for me." Logan had a puppy dogface, that was so cute, and Veronica then said,

"Let me think about it, I have to go to the bathroom, I will be back in a tick."

Then she chucked on one of Logan's shirts and when to the bathroom.

Once she got there she was thinking 'Why does he want me to stay? Does he really love me that much? And is he going to do something to me? Veronica what the hell are you thinking? Just go with it, what ever happens, happens.'

She then walked back to Logan's room, she opened the door and Logan was sitting on the bed and when she walked in he said, "V I have to tell you something, and it is not a joke," Veronica came down and sat next to him, he continued "You know after you broke me and Duncan up with the fighting and you walked away, I was starting to chase after you and then Duncan pulled me back and he told me "She is right you know, this should come between us," and I started to walk away then he said "Oh yer Logan I never want o talk to you again, and I mean it!"'

Veronica's mouth was opened so far, so could think of what to say then she said,

"Oh my God Logan, Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I don't know why I didn't V, but I am sorry," and he started to hug her, then Veronica said, "its alright, but if we are going to be like this, we have to tell each other stuff, okay." Logan nodded at her and they started to kiss again, Logan then placed Veronica on his upper legs and then lead back, and Veronica lent over him, and stopped and said, "Give me 1 minute I have to call my dad, oh man who's house will I say I am at."

"Well" Logan said "You could say that you are at that new girls house what's her name…The one that is going out with Weevil umm… Leah that's her name Leah."

Veronica nodded and called her father and he said as long as she was at home tomorrow afternoon, she said yes then hung up the phone, placed it on a shelf and ran back over to Logan and sat on his upper legs and started kissing him again. Then they moved themselves up the bed and under the covers and Logan started laughing again because she was rubbing him again on his six pack, she was moving her hands up and down Logan's naked body (He still had pants on).

Logan then grabbed the bottom of Veronica's shirt and took it of her and she was laughing too. He then turned over, making that Veronica was on the bottom, then Logan started kissing down her neck, then down in between her boobs and down to her belly button, then moved his way back to her face. She then started to undo her pants, Logan then put his hand there and said, "We don't have to do it now if you don't want to Veronica," she then moved his hand way from the top of her pants and undid them, Logan was still unsure of what to do, then Veronica pulled his head down and started kissing him again, then he turned over so he was on the bottom, then he moved her hands down to the top of his pants and she started to undo them, when she did that they both sat up and took of the pants, so then they only hand there undies on, then Logan said "Are you sure Veronica,"

"I am sure Logan, now stop talking and started kissing me bitch."

Then Logan started kissing Veronica with all of his energy, then they did it, they had sex.

It was 9 o'clock when they had finished, and Logan asked Veronica, "Do you want a drink, Hun?"

"Oh man yes please, my mouth is so dry right know,"

"Why is that because I am the best kisser in the world?" said Logan as he was getting the drinks,

"What are you talking about Logan I was doing all the kissing."

Logan then brought over a drink for the two of them, as they were sitting on the bed, and then they just sat there and talked and talked for about an hour, then they talked about what is going to happen at school, then Logan said

"I think the news has already spread around about us now, so I think that we can still be together at school, just be like a normal couple, what do you think?"

"Yer I guess so."

There was a silence between the both of them, and then there was a knock at the door,

"Logan!" the voice said, and that voiced sounded like Aaron Echolls', oh crap.

"Yes dad." Logan said and he didn't look too happy.

"What are you doing in there, umm have you got someone in there."

"Um we will be down in a minute," Logan said to try avoided the question.

"Okay son, you and your lady friend can get dressed and dinner is on the table." Then he walked away.

"Oh I am sorry V I didn't…" Logan got interrupted,

"It's alright Logan, let's just go down stairs and we can have dinner."

She put on her Jeans and Logan's top and they went down stairs,

Logan stopped Veronica, "He might be strange because he never thought that use two would be together so let me do the talking okay."

She nodded and they gave a quick peck to each other and walked to the kitchen table holding hands and then,

"Veronica Mars?" Aaron said with a weird look on his face,

"Hi Mr Echolls'," said Veronica as Logan was pulling out a chair for her and she sat.

"Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars…"

"Yes dad, it is Veronica and could you please be nice," then he turned to Veronica "I told you so." He continued.

"This looks very nice Mr Echolls' I love chicken."

"Please Veronica call me Aaron, and I hope soon you can call me dad," and at that moment of saying that Aaron winked at Veronica and she grabbed Logan's hand, "Dad, please." Logan said,

"Oh loosen up Logan, she knows that I am joking, don't you."

Then Logan stood up and yelled, "Her name is Veronica, get it dad do I have to spell it to you, it starts with a V then a E then R O N I C A, Veronica and if you cant be nice to my girlfriend then we will leave." So Logan stood up grabbed Veronica's arm and walked out of the room, got into Logan's car and drove of.

"Are you alright Logan?" Veronica asked, Logan didn't answer and drove even faster and Veronica was screaming "Slow down Logan slow down!"

but he didn't and he kept on going faster and faster and Veronica Yelled, "Stop look at the lights, it is red." He wasn't listening and drove straight though Veronica screamed and an accident happen. A truck ran into them, then another car and another car, it is all silent then you hear and girl scream

"LOGAN!" ………….

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"LOGAN!" Veronica yelled, Logan had blood running down his face and had the top part of his body out the windscreen, Veronica was trying to undo her seatbelt but she shouldn't then she looked down at her legs and found out the her legs were jammed into the car and she started crying, Veronica could grab his hand all cold and clumpy and just held onto it and didn't let go. Then she heard someone say, "I love you Veronica Mars, and don't ever forgot ME." And his hand fell out of her hand.

"No!" Veronica yelled "No help someone help." She started crying again.

That was the last thing she remembered and she woke up in hospital and a man was sitting next

"Dad?" She said, "No Veronica it's me Duncan, are you okay? Do you want me to get the nurse?" Duncan asked her,

"What happened, where's Logan? Is he okay, please tell me Duncan please." Veronica had tears in her eyes, Duncan looked to the ground, and said and put his hand on his chest, "He will always be with you and me in our hearts. I so sorry Veronica."

There was a silence and she started to cry and she held out on hand that Duncan grabbed and then he hugged her.

After a couple of minutes the doctor came in and she said,

"Hi Veronica I am Dr. Susan and I was the one that did the operation on you and I just came in to see how you were going?"

"Operation, what operation, what happened to me?"

"Well we did the operation on your legs as you can see that they are both in plaster and we had to operate on your mid drift because you had so internal bleeding. I sorry to say about the boy that you were driving with that he died at the scene and we could do anything to help him, he lost to much blood and a piece of glass from the windscreen when straight though his heart, I am terrible sorry, if you have anymore question just as a nurse to get me please, I will come back in a couple of hours." The she left.

Everyone left and Duncan held Veronica's hand, then she said

"The last thing he said to me was 'I love you Veronica Mars, and don't ever forgot ME.' I am never going to forget his last words and I will never forget him, Duncan, do you know were my dad is?"

"Oh about that, he was in one of the cars that crashed into you. He is in a couple of rooms down, and he has a couple of broken ribs. Wallace's mum was in the car to. She is fine."

"Is there anyone else I know that were in the other cars?"

"No." Duncan said. Then there was a silence again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the next day and Veronica didn't sleep all night because of her legs, and she found out that she would have her legs in plaster for 6 months because they were that bad, and will have to spend 1 month in hospital, and Duncan promised to visit her everyday and bring some other people along. Also on the day her father Keith got out of hospital and he walked into Veronica's room with Wallace's mum.

"Hey sweet heart, how are you?" Keith asked. At this time Veronica's father and Wallace's mum had gone out for 9 months.

"I am okay dad. I am just glad that you are okay." She started crying again, then Keith hugged his daughter and the stepped back and looked at Veronica and said

"WE have something to say Veronica, we are ……………"

To Be Continued

BoyToyFan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 By BoyToyFan

"We have something to say to you Veronica," at that moment Keith grabbed onto Alicia's hand and he continue "Alicia and I have decided that once you get better," he paused again "that we are going to get married, and you are going to have a baby sister and you can also help plan our wedding."

Veronica didn't know what to say, every that had happened in the last 24 hours and then they dumped this on her, with her boyfriend dieing and everything, so she said,

"Well congrates on the wedding and you two found it each other does this means, and also my new baby sister, so while I am in hospital for the next month we get to plan this wedding, fun, I think that the bridle dresses should be bright red and the babies name should be."

Keith looked unhappy then Alicia said,

"I was hoping that this would make you happy because of what has happen in the last 24 hours, I have never had a real wedding and I was hoping that my new step-daughter would love to help me with this, well I thought that you would liked to help but since you don't I will do it by myself, and you don't want a baby sister do you."

She stared to walk out of the room then Veronica said,

"Wait Alicia, I am sorry, I would love to help, if you come back tomorrow with a few dresses ideas and other stuff we can work it out together, and I hope that will bring us close together. Also I am excited about the baby." Veronica held out her hand and Alicia held it, then Veronica said

"Also Alicia, can you call up my step-brother Wallace and tell him to fly his little ass home and he can come and see his so called "best friend" he didn't really move did he?"

"No V, he went on a holiday to see his father and went to live with him for a couple of months, but I will call him for you and tell him to come home okay, well we better go now and we will see you later okay, bye Veronica." Alicia said.

"Oh before we go darling I bought you a diary for you to write in and you can write stories and stuff or what ever you teens do these days, bye sweet heart." Keith said and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and left the room holding Alicia's hand.

Veronica looked at the diary for a while. It was a brown and looked very boring. She grabbed the pen from her bedside table and a pad of paper and was decided on what to call her diary, her first thought was "Welcome To The Life Of Veronica Mars!" she thought that was boring, then she wrote, "The Tale Of Veronica Mars." Then it can to her, this is a diary about sad and hurt so she wrote in big letters on the front of the diary "The Heart Reaching Tale Of Veronica Mars." Then down the bottom of the page she wrote "The Up's and Down's and The Lost Of Her One True Love Logan Echolls." Then in the bottom corner, "By Veronica Mars."

She opened to the next page wrote down the date and started writing how she felt and what happened on that sad night and how her dad was getting married again.

A couple of weeks past and she kept on writing in her diary every time she thought of something she wrote about it. As promised Duncan came and visited her every day always at 4:00 sharp. Wallace came back and he had seen her everyday but he had a girlfriend now and her name was Jennifer, she was a pretty girl and her and Wallace are so cute together. But today was the day that Veronica got out of hospital and could go home.

She had one more appointment with Dr. Susan. After the appointment Veronica was waiting out the front of the hospital with Duncan waiting for Keith to pick her up.

"Well today is the day that I leave thank God." Veronica told Duncan, "Goodbye white roof, we had some good convo's." She said and laughed.

"Sounds like you two got alone well," he said and laughed as well and he continued,

"So what are you going to do when you get out of here, are you coming back to school, or do I have to keep bringing homework to you?"

"Yer, I don't know what I am going to do I think I just might stay home for the next week or so, and see how I feel, now I have to wait to my dad comes and picks me up, and he is like 20 minutes late." Veronica looked around for her dad, but he wasn't there.

"I can always take you home Veronica." Duncan pointed out, Veronica looked at him and said, "Yes, thanks Duncan that would be great."

So Duncan walked over and got his car, drove up to Veronica and helped her in.

They were driving in the car and Veronica asked Duncan,

"Duncan, did you really have a fight with Logan and you said that you never want to talk to him again?" She looked at Duncan straight in the eyes, Duncan pulled over and looked at Veronica and he said,

"Yes I did, you got to understand Veronica that I was so mad, but if I could go back I would make it all better, why was it me that made you crash, it wasn't was it?" Duncan looked like he was going to cry. Then Veronica said,

"NO it was Aaron, we went down stairs for dinner and he was hitting on me

and Logan got angry, so he stood up and yelled at him, and it was just disgusting, how he was winking at me," she paused and she had tears in her eyes she continued "he got so angry that we got in the car and he was driving and he drove fast and faster and I was telling him to slow down, and then when we crashed he was dieing and I didn't even tell him that I loved him, it is just every time I close my eyes I see him there half out and half in the car and blood all over him and I just keep on thinking that I could have on done something and that would make him still here." She started to cry and started to hitting herself on the head. "And also my dad and Alicia with having this baby and I am just so mad, why do they want to do this to me, its not like I can say to them, 'I don't want you to marry each other or something.'"

The Duncan gave her a hug.

About 20 minutes later Veronica was at home and just got into bed and she said, "Thanks Duncan, I really mean it thanks for everything."

The Duncan walked down to his car and looked over at where Veronica sat, and then he saw a book on the floor he picked it up and had a look at it. It was Veronica's and he didn't want to go and wake her up


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Duncan drove back over to Veronica's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he tried again. Then he tried the door handle and found that it was open, so he went it. Walked to Veronica's room and found her there asleep. So he walked in as quite as he could, then he heard her voice,

"Did you read it?" Veronica asked.

He turned around and nodded. Then he said, "Look Veronica I didn't mean to it was left in my car and I didn't want to bring it back up because I thought that you would be asleep."

Veronica still looked upset, she said in a mad voice,

"Duncan you still had no right to go through my book, that is mine. I DON'T go around reading your stuff and I can't believe that you did that, behind my back."

Duncan looked upset and Veronica had tears in her eyes and she continued,

"How dare you? I thought that you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong, so why don't you got back home and make out with one of your dummies, then after you do that, don't every talk to me again I never want you in my home again!" Veronica was screaming now saying "Get Out, Get Out."

Duncan didn't know what to do. He thought that Veronica liked him after reading the book, and hearing about what she said about him.

He walked out of the house and down to his car. He was just about to open the door, then he stopped and started to walk back up to the house, up the front steps he went, ran into the house and into Veronica's room, where she was still crying and he ran up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips, then he stepped back.

There was a silence for a couple of seconds, then Veronica said,

"Why did you do that? I thought …" before she could finish Duncan was kissing her again and she was not stopping it. Then after a couple of minutes, Duncan just lied down beside her.

"Duncan I have to tell you something and you might get a bit angry and sad,"

Veronica said then Duncan added,

"What is it Veronica, you can tell me?"

Veronica took a couple deep breaths and said

"Duncan I am…."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

"Duncan I am pregnant." She started to cry. Duncan went to hug her but she moved away.

"Is there anything I can do." Duncan asked.

"I was wondering…I don't know how to ask this…would you be the babies father?" Veronica looked deep into Duncan's.

Duncan was in shock and didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to think about." Veronica said and put her head on her pillow.

"Yes!!" Duncan said. "On one condition."

Veronica looked at him and sat up, she didn't like where this was going.

"If this is what I think it is I …" Veronica stopped talking when she saw Duncan got down on one knee.

"Veronica Mars, I know that you wont ever love me as much as you loved Logan, but I will love you to the day I die…" Veronica started to cry and Duncan continued "I just you to love me half as much as you loved him and that would make me the happiest man on earth…" Duncan paused for a second, "Veronica Mars, will you make me the happiest guy on earth and marry me?"

Veronica looked shocked. She didn't know what to say. Then all of a sudden Duncan said.

"I knew this was a bad plan, I think I might just leave." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Yes, I will marry you Duncan Kane." Veronica said with a smile on her face.

Veronica didn't want to break Duncan's heart again.

TBC

Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue with it

LoganLov3r xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the day of the wedding. Veronica was 3 months pregnant, and was about to walk down the isle to get married to Duncan Kane, but in her mind she was hoping it was Logan.

Mac was Veronica's bride's maid and was so happy to be.

"They are waiting for you V…. are you ready?" Mac asked her friend.

"Is my dad here? I can do it with out him?" Veronica asked

"Honey his not here. He rang and said he couldn't be here. I am so sorry." Mac said and hugged Veronica.

"Its okay… well lets get married." Veronica said, at the moment Mac walked down the isle and Veronica followed.

The wedding was set on the beach, this is where Duncan and Veronica first meet each other and thought it would be the perfect place.

Veronica walked down onto the sand. Duncan had a huge smile on his face, this was the day that he was going to marry his true love…Veronica Mars and nothing could stop him.

Veronica started to walk down the isle and everyone stood up. Everyone one was smiling at her, but she couldn't smile back, because she knew it was wrong and at that moment she stopped walking and looked at Duncan and said

"I am sorry Duncan, I cant." At that moment she started to run away. After a few seconds of running she stopped and fell onto the sand.

Ooo0ooo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Veronica started to open her eyes and to her shock she could see Logan standing over her. She blinked a couple of times to see if it was true, then he said

"Veronica honey, are you okay, you where in a car crash." The voice said.

"No its me Dad, Logan's in the next room, I cant believe it your alive." At that moment Keith started to cry, and bent down to hug his daughter.

"Dad?" Veronica said.

"Yes honey!" Keith answered

"Can I go and see him?" Veronica asked with tears in her eyes.

"Honey the doctor said not to get out of bed for a couple of days, you have been asleep for over a week now, and Logan has been by your side the whole time." Keith answered

"Veronica?" A voice said at the door.

"Logan?" Veronica said not knowing for certain

"Oh my God, your awake." Logan then walked over to Veronica and gave a kiss on the forehead, because Keith was there. Keith then left the room.

"I can believe its you, I had the worst dream ever Logan, you where dead and I married…" Logan stopped Veronica and started to kiss her then stopped.

"Tell about it later V…God I have missed you." And started pashing Veronica again.

Later that night Veronica told Logan about her dream. After telling him Veronica asked,

"Speaking of him, where is Duncan?" Veronica asked.

Logan looked down at his feet and said "He ran away a week ago."

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"Because you chose me." Logan said

Veronica held onto Logan's hand and didn't let go and said

"Well let's hope I made the right chose." Veronica said and hugged Logan.

To this day Logan and Veronica are going strong and have never left each other's side.

And as Logan once said to Veronica "I will always LOVE YOU till the day I die." And he has kept that promise.


End file.
